powerpoint_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellstorm (Game)
Premise Mouse, a villager of Losaffi, is called upon by his king as chaotic portals spawning violent demons begin forming in the world. Mouse embarks on a journey to stop these portals, named Hellstorms, and put an end to the demons. Synopsis A cut-scene opens the game showing various images of dark rituals and monsters with an underlying theme of the prominence of evil within the world. Usually, your village of Losaffi is safe from these threats, but something dark is coming for the Losaffians. Mouse is awoken by his friend Oiram with news that the King seeks audience with him. He makes his way through the village, gaining the key to the city from Gamer after he beats the video game "Ball Eater" in Gamer's house. Mouse then arrives at the tallest tree in Losaffi, where the King resides inside, and the guards let him pass through. Inside the tree, Mouse is put through a training course and warned not to touch red, super-heated, 822°F walls. He is shown how guns and explosives work, and is presented a captured Hell Beast known as a Death Howler. The beast slams against the super-heated walls without its skin singing in the slightest before suddenly breaking free and killing a guard. More guards arrive and destroy the Death Howler with a cannon. Arriving at the King's court, the King warns the Losaffians that the village is in great danger due to the six Hell Beasts and unpredictable Hellstorms, which are in turn, spawning said Hell Beasts. A red portal emerges and Damned Souls fly out, killing the King's subjects. He spots Mouse and warns him to run from the Hellstorm. Mouse does as told and is confronted by another Hellstorm just outside the tree. He manages to survive the Hell Beasts' attacks and witnesses the village being burnt down by a tall robot equipped with a flamethrower. Mouse falls unconscious and is captured by The Cyber. Mouse is awoken by Oiram within a dark jail cell as he explains that The Cyber have captured the Losaffians for some sort of sacrifice. A sentry named Kiehs introduces himself to the prisoners and announces that they'll be sacrificed to Boiler, Lord of the Cyber. Kiehs questions how Mouse got inside the jail cell (mistaking him for a different Mouse) and releases him, reminding him of Sentry's orders. Outside the cell, Mouse witnesses Onni Block murdering Alley and the other Mouse passing by overhead. He then fends off another Hellstorm before stumbling upon Sentry who recognizes that you're a different mouse than the one he tasked with his orders and calls upon a Cyber which throws Mouse out of Hell's Tower into the Serplex Sea to drown. Mouse is saved by a race of fish and helps them battle an undersea Hell Beast with a squid-like appearance named Limb. To thank Mouse for battling the Hell Beast, they guide him to Necron, Sentry's nesting grounds. In Necron, Mouse observes a meeting of Sentries prepairing a ritual to summon the sixth Hell Beast in order to defeat Boiler. Kiehs intrudes and reacts poorly to this and threatens to kill Sentry. Sentry has him locked away in the holding cells. In the holding cells, Kiehs talks to Mouse and realizes that there's two mouses and you're not the one who was tasked with destroying Hell's Tower. Kiehs teams up with you to take down the Hellstorms and Sentry. He dons a ninja disguise so he can have the other mouse trust him and picks the lock to the cell, freeing both of you. The two witness the completion of the sacrificial ritual to summon the sixth Hell Beast, Ghoul. They flee from it and The Cyber and make their way up Necron Hill where Sentry built a weapon powerful enough to kill Ghoul. They do so and successfully eliminate Ghoul, but Sentry escapes. They chase Sentry back to Hell's Tower with the help of the fish race. Outside the tower, Mouse dodges spotlights to stealthily make his way to the entrance where he meets back with Kiehs. He informs Mouse that the other Mouse destroyed Hell's Tower, but the Cyber rebuilt it almost instantaneously, and that he is currently nullifying Boiler. Losaffians, the fish race, and sentries that changed loyalties, all cheer on Mouse in his path to defeating the mad Sentry as he walks through Hell's Tower. Mouse finds the other Mouse and Ocarina imprisoned and being mocked by Sentry before Kiehs sneaks up behind him and mortally stabs him. All four heroes then attempt escaping the collapsing Hell's Tower but Kiehs dies in a sudden fire outbreak. In the ruins of the tower, Mouse is met by Sentry's corpse which jitters around inhumanly before his skull cracks open and bleeds out a large monster that appears as a ghostly fireball with a haunting face. The monster introduces itself as Darkflame, the fifth Hell Beast and reveals that he was using Sentry as a vessel and is now finally free. He tells Mouse that in order to kill him, he will have to follow him. Mouse does so and begins facing off against Darkflame's control of the elements, in which Mouse is accosted by waves of Hell Beasts. He trumps them all and is then burdened by a memory test, which he also completes. In a black environment Mouse suddenly finds himself in with Darkflame, a heavy, blue beam is shot at Darkflame twice destroying him. The assailants reveal themselves to be Mouse and Ocarina who knew of your presence from Kiehs prior to the battle. With Darkflame defeated and the Hellstorms put to an end, they decide to host a party in Losaffi. In Losaffi, the villagers all dance in celebration. Mouse escorts himself to the tree and finds the King of Losaffi dying on the floor. With his final breath, he names Mouse the new King and the village burns down the tree in honor of the old King's demise. Main Characters Mouse A villager of Losaffi who is called upon by his King as Hellstorms begin to ravage the land. He embarks on a journey throughout the land fighting off Hell Beasts and eventually defeating the Hell Beast Darkflame with the help of allies he met along the way. Returning to Losaffi, he finds the dying King and is named the new King in his place. King of Losaffi A green-skinned Losaffian who rules over Losaffi. He is the catalyst who calls upon Mouse during the outbreak of Hellstorms. In the adventure, he falls victim to the assault of the Hell Beasts and, with his dying breath, names Mouse the new King. Oiram Mouse's friend in Losaffi who he meets with several times in the adventure. He has blue skin and silver arms. Sentry Once an underling of Hell's Tower, he now has large scale plans of ruling it in ways his previous masters were not capable of. It is revealed that he has been possessed by the Hell Beast Darkflame in the end. Kiehs A Sentry gone rogue, disguising himself as a ninja. He betrays the "evil" sentries and aids Mouse in his journey. Bosses (Despite there being several dedicated encounters, Hellflame is the only "real" boss of them all.) Trivia * This is the only Powerpoint game of Onni's to feature a cut-scene compilation post credits. * "Ball Eater" is a reference to Pac-Man. * "The Fish Race" is not a reference to Goldfish. * 822°F super-heated walls became an inside joke between Onni and SG. * The entirety of the introduction's "training sequence" is completely meaningless and the game is void of the gun mechanics the previous games featured. * While the plot attempts to sew itself into the other Mouse's story line, it's actually completely riddled with chronological inaccuracies. One notable example being this Mouse witnessing Onni Block murdering Alley when we're supposed to believe the "plot" is around Hell's Tower II at this point, due to Kiehs's reaction to seeing Mouse. * Hellstorm is one of the first large leaps in overall quality in the Powerpoint games. * This is the first game to feature clip-art. (The light bulb in Mouse's house)